Online connected-television services, such as Yahoo! Connected TV and Google TV, integrate online services with audiovisual content streamed and/or downloaded by smart-television devices such as set-top boxes or digital media players such as Google Chromecast.
However, users of mobile devices such as smartphones find it cumbersome to logon to such online services and/or smart-television devices, using full-blown password authentication. And low login rates for these services keep them from generating user histories (including user viewing data) that are useful for generating revenue from targeted advertising and promotions.